A Slytherin at Hogwarts
by LaurynL
Summary: I'm starting from the first book, but adding a new character. The unknown, last living heir to the Slytherin throne. All main characters will be involved. Will be rated T for future violence, swearing and sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

I in no way own any of the characters, (other than Vida), the setting or any other amazing Hogwarts thing in this story. All of this wonderful work was done by J.K. Rowling. I am simply a fan.

This idea has been rolling around in my head for at least four years. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue.

As I walked into the great hall with all the other first years, I tried to hide my face behind my long black hair. I knew that this was going to cause a scene. Who would the students gawk over more, me or Potter?

Professor McGonagall started to list off the names. "Brown..Crabe..Goyle..Granger.." Everyone looked nervous as the sorting hat was placed on their heads. McGonagall continued finally getting to, "Potter." There was a general intake of breath throughout the great hall. Murmurs and frantic whispers were interrupting the usual silence of the sorting process. The sorting hat shouted out –"Gryffindor!" Applause broke out from the Gryffindor table.

The Professor gave no notice to this and continued her work. I knew it was almost my turn. "Syltherin." The great hall went completely silent, all eyes searching for the owner of this name. I stepped forward, trying to keep my creamy white cheeks from flaming red.

McGonagall gave me a curt nod. I glanced a quick look over at the Syltherin table, all eyes were wide and curious. I sat on the stool and shut my eyes tight. Professor McGonagall slipped the old hat onto my head. Not more than a millisecond later, the hat shouted out –"Syltherin!" There's a big shocker.

I quickly hopped off the stool and headed to the table with the green banners hanging over it. Everyone at the table looked completely dumbfounded. I sat next to a pale boy, with almost white blonde hair, remembering that the Professor had called him Malfoy.

"Syltherin? There are no more Syltherins left." Malfoy said to me in a jeering voice.

I tried to seem cold, "Well apparently there are. And my name is Vida, not Slytherin. I would watch the tone if I were you. Just remember, you're in my house. Not the other way around." I fought to keep the flush out of my cheeks.

I remembered the conversation that I had had with Professor Snape before the sorting process. He told me to keep a strong face with the Syltherin house, or they would eat me alive.

Malfoy leered at me, but there was something else in his eyes. Curiosity definitely, but there was another emotion that I just couldn't place.

He had also strictly forbid me from revealing who my father was. That could cause chaos within the school. Nobody knew that the great Lord Voldemort had a child.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The welcoming feast was finally over and I was following a tall, dark haired prefect in all green robes down the stairs towards the dungeons. Staying towards the back of the group, I overheard all of the whispering that was going on. The students of Slytherin blew off the fact that Potter was here, but instead focused all of their gossip on me.

"Well I heard that that munter just had her name changed. She's not actually a legitimate Slytherin! It's rubbish. My father would have known if there were any Slytherin heirs left! She's a bloody liar." Pansy Parkinson whispered fiercly to Millicent Bulstrode. Millicent snorted and they both sent a sideways glance in my direction.

"I bet she's a filthy half-blood." Warrington said a little too loudly to be considered discreet.

So this was how it was going to be. I was going to be a reject in my own namesake's house! I watched as Draco Malfoy fell into step with Pansy and Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle skulking behind. Pansy's face grew sickeningly sweet.

"Being a nosey parker Pansy?" He leered, the seemingly permanent conceded smile stretched across his face. Pansy's face fell for only a moment, as she quickly worked to regain favor.

"Well, you can't believe that nutter. It's ludicrous Draco!" Pansy said as a tight, uncomfortable laugh escaped her lips.

"Of course I believe her. Your father wouldn't know anything about it though, because he is a lousy piss-artist!" Malfoy's face was triumphant.

"Oh shove off." Pansy looking like she was about to burst into tears, pushed to the front of the group.

The group finally came to a halt, and the prefects starting talking about passwords. I wasn't paying much attention. Just enough to remember that the password this week was going to be parsel tongue. I blushed red at this and kept my face down.

That's all I needed, the final straw that would break the camel's back and make me a permanent outcast. My ability to speak with snakes was somewhat frowned upon within the wizarding community.

Surprisingly, I wasn't obsessing over that little fact. I couldn't keep my mind off the fact that Draco had said he believed me. After the performance he gave at the house table, I thought for sure he was going to be a problem for me here. Mentally reminding myself not to let my guard down, I forced myself to focus on what the prefect was saying.

"Now that we have all that out of the way, you will find all of your things in your rooms." Bed, that sounded wonderful. This had been an exhausting experience.

I waited as everyone else pushed through the door in the wall to get a first glimpse of their new common rooms. Over their heads, I could catch fleeting glances of a black and green clad living area. Finally, as the last students filed through, I made my way towards the door.

"How do you even exist?" Draco Malfoy questioned from the corner that was in the shadow behind the Slytherin entrance.

I gave a start and glared at him. "It's bloody rude to sneak up on people, Malfoy." I grumbled, to tired to put a lot of effort into my façade.

"Sorry." He didn't look even remotely remorseful. "So, are you going to answer my question?" He chuckled and leaned against the stone wall of the castle.

"Goodness you're a prat. I exist for the same reason that you do." I looked at him as if the answer was obvious. His questioning stare made it clear that he did not believe that it was. "My parents had sex and here I am. Shocking, isn't it?"

His lips curled up at the corners. "Are you really the heir of Slytherin?" He didn't ask in the usual mocking manner. Malfoy seemed genuinely curious.

For some reason unknown to me, I decided to be honest with him. "Yes. Are we done here?" My mind kept wandering to a nice cozy bed. I was staring at the spot where the entrance should be. All of the students were now inside, and there was only a bare wall were the entrance had been. I was alone out here with Draco.

I turned my attention back to him and gave a start. He was standing right in front of me; I hadn't even heard him move. I automatically took a step back.

"Did I scare you?" He asked in a seductive tone. Draco had a soft smile on his face.

Feeling completely confused, I blurted out, "Bed! I'm going to bed." A grin spread across his face.

"Is that an invitation to join you?" Malfoy chuckled.

"Goodnight, Draco." I turned around and tried to keep the blush out of my face. What in the World was that about? The tingling in my stomach made me slightly nervous.

"Parsel tongue." Maybe sleep would help my cluttered head.


	3. Chapter 3

Credit belongs to J.K. Rowling

My heart was pounding as I quickly walked through the Slytherin common room. Ignoring the roaring green fire and black leather furniture I walked straight to the stair case where all the girls were filing down that led further beneath the castle.

I could hear whispers from the other girls all around me, but I ignored them and walked straight for the door that had first year girls written in curvy silver letters. There were five large poster beds in the room, but only one other girl was here, I didn't know her name but she had deep red hair that was cut in a very severe pixie style.

She glanced up as I entered the room but then went right back to moving her things around. That was fine with me; I was in no mood to talk. Looking around I took in the silky black blankets on the bed, all emblazoned with the serpent emblem of Slytherin. On the posters hung heavy green curtains that appeared to be made of velvet. There were no windows in the room, but there were paintings of very severe looking women, all dressed in the Slytherin colors, walking between the paintings and whispering to each other.

I noticed my suitcase sitting on the bed directly to the left of the red haired girl, and headed for it. Grabbing the case I hopped onto my bed and closed the curtains around me. I didn't want to think about how chaotic my life was going to be, and I wanted to share my feelings with my closest friend.

Opening up my bag I stuck my hand in knowing that she would come to me. I felt Chloe wrap around my wrist and give a gentle squeeze. I pulled out my beautiful Smooth Green Snake who had begun to speak to me.

"Ssso thiss is where we shall live now?" Chloe hissed.

"I suppose so. Do you hate it? Were you terribly uncomfortable in my bag?" My eyebrows pulled together. I was trying to speak as quietly as possible so that no one could over hear my parsel tongue.

"I curled up underneath your sssweater, It wasss quite comfortable actually." Chloe twisted her small green body up so that her head was resting on my thumb. I absentmindedly began stroking it.

Chloe was a very gentle snake. She found me one day when I was sitting in a field reading. After a nice conversation, she decided she would very much like to stay with me. She had been my closest friend and confidant ever since.

I pushed my bag to the end of my bed and set Chloe down by my pillow. Utterly exhausted, I fell asleep my thoughts continually drifting back to my encounter with Draco.


End file.
